Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an anti-connection device for fall protection apparatus.
Description of Related Art
There are circumstances in which it is desirable to ensure that an operative wearing a safety harness cannot mistakenly connect to a particular link or clasp. The present invention seeks to address this issue. An example of this is in connection with self-retracting lifelines used on tall structures such as offshore wind turbines or other tower structures. In such instances the connection end of the self-retracting lifeline (to which the user will connect the karabiner of his personal harness) may be connected to a retriever tether line. The tether line hangs down below the self-retracting lifeline and can be used to draw the self-retracting lifeline out from its housing mounted atop the wind turbine or other tower structures. The connection of the tether line to the connection end of the self-retracting lifeline may be by means of a shackle or other link connector.
Such an arrangement runs the risk that an operative connects their harness karabiner mistakenly to the shackle rather than the end connector of the self-retracting lifeline. This can have serious consequences in the event of a fall event because the shackle connector is not designed to arrest a fall and may consequently not be sufficiently robust to cope with the fall arrest and fail causing the operative to fall.
An improved arrangement has now been devised.